Birthday Gift
by ImmA-steGOsaurus
Summary: It's Natsu's Birthday and the guild has thrown him a party, but when a Truth or Dare game takes a turn for the worse for Natsu he ends up kissing Gray, in a bunny costume. Will Natsu's fortune worsen or will something else spring from an innocent kiss? (Birthday Gift for my friend BlackMistress (Sorry iz so belated! v v But it's REALLY long so enjoy ;w;))


_Spin, spin, spin..._ STOP!

"Ohh! Lucy!" Everyone howled and laughed, drunkenly.

"Hah, I'm not scared! Dare!" The blonde slammed her hand down on the ground, laughing.

"Hmm, oh? Well then, I dare you to go the rest of the night without any underwear on." The drunk brunette spoke with a sly look on her face.

"Eeehhh!?" The blonde was taken back. She wasn't prepared for something like that!

The pinkette laughed beside her, trying to calm her down as she yelled at the drunk brunette across from her.

It was actually Natsu's birthday and they were having a party for him at the guild. It was a surprise party, if you wanted to be specific.

It wasn't hard for the guild members to plan and set the whole thing up, considering they were number one when it came to partying. The hard part was keeping Natsu away from the guild. Lucy, Erza, even Gray, all pitched in to keep Natsu away from the guild all morning, until the pinkette had it and stomped off towards the guild hall shouting at the three that they were acting very weird. But the moment he stepped into the place he called _home_ , he was welcomed by thousands of confetti, balloons, streams, and a lot of enthusiastic, _"Happy Birthday!"_ 's.

Natsu was so happy, and had thanked all his friends; blowing out the candles on the cake, almost immediately when the cake came out. Soon, as the party began to proceed, Natsu had already run off to shove as much food as he could in his mouth. Halfway through the party, when most of the younger members had gone home before the sun set completely, someone had brought out the drinks and now most of the guild members were drunkenly dancing, singing, talking, running around and playing games.

Such as right now, with Natsu and some girls.

What happened was, a bunch of the girls had picked up an empty wine bottle and decided to play Truth or Dare. The rules were simple; you spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to choose whether they want to say a truth or do a dare. Natsu thought it be fun, so he joined. Although, he was the only boy in the group playing, making him wonder if it was a good idea to stay or not, considering a lot of the other males had refused quite, oddly, immediately when he'd asked them to join.

But it was too late to back out now, anyways. The game had already started and Lucy had been give out the first dare of the game by Cana.

Her face was bright red as she cursed under her breath for acting all _brave_ and taking on a dare. She looked around, making sure none of the other guys, like Macao, Wakaba, or even Master, were watching.

Natsu laughed. "Come on, Luce. You know we'll give you a even worse dare if you don't do this one."

Oh yeah, forgot the main catch in the game! Cana had declared, before starting the game, _"If you don't do the dare given to you, a worse dare will be given and Erza will force you to do that one if you still refuse."_

The blonde shook, remembering this all too very well, and knowing that if she didn't do this dare Cana would probably make her strip completely, and Erza, being a little drunk, would probably pitch in to make sure to scare and threaten her until she did as she was told.

The salamander laughed until he was hit on the head by the blonde. "Ow!"

"DON'T LOOK, IDIOT!" She yelled at him, as he rubbed his head.

"Okay, okay! YEESH!" The pink haired boy huffed, turning his entire body away from the celestial mage.

Lucy glared at the back of the boy's head before slowly sliding her clear white panties down from beneath her red skirt, over her thighs, down her legs and over and off of her ankles. She held them out, as she sat back down in a way that her bottom stayed as covered as possible.

She felt completely exposed and her reddened face showed her embarrassment a little too well.

Cana smirked and grabbed the white fabric. "Good girl. Now this'll be mine for the rest of the night, to make sure you do the dare right."

Natsu turned back around, patting Lucy on the back. "Good job, Luce! Now you can spin the bottle and pass on some more torture!"

"I want my panties back!" The blonde cried, before grabbing the bottle from Natsu's hand and spinning it.

 _Spin, spin, spin..._ STOP!

"Ooooh, Levy!" Everyone cooed.

"Haha! I've learned my lesson from the first round, so I'm going to say Truth, Lu-chan." The bluenette smiled.

"Oh, that still won't do you good, Levy-chan." The blonde rubbed her hands, menacingly, with a sly look on her face.

The solid script mage looked back a little confused. What could she possibly ask her that caused her to make such an _'evil'_ look?

"Hm, now, why don't you tell us the truth and tell us _who_ you've been crushing on for the past years, hmm?" The blonde closed one eye, a smirk still placed on her plush pink lips.

The group of girls cooed and teased the bluenette, who was blushing at the ground.

"T-This isn't fair!" Levy pouted, looking up at her giggling blonde friend. "Lu-chan!"

Cana sat up straight, holding her a mug full of beer in her left. "Come on, hun! You can trust us, we won't tell."

There was a smug look on her face, making Levy worry. And the fact that a certain gossipy white haired waitress was nearby, wasn't helping either.

The blue haired girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speak. Her voice was shaky, but she managed to speak out the name of the one she cared for. "G-Ga-j-jeel."

The girls in the group began to squeel, giggle and tease the short girl as the confession came out.

Natsu had to cover his ears to block all of this out. Especially since the blonde next to him was screaming at the top of her lungs, which killed his right eardrum!

The pinkette sighed and tried to figure out why he even joined the game? This was pretty boring, and he hasn't even gotten a turn yet! Well, to tell you the truth, he thought the dares would have him fight someone or eat a lot. But taking off your underwear and telling everyone who you have a crush on? That wasn't what Natsu wanted at all!

He really wished that when if was his turn, he'd get a dare worth the torture of waiting and watching all these girls fangirling.

The game continued to go on; spinning, daring or asking truths, and lots of laughing. But not once did Natsu get a turn. He just sat there watching as the bottle spun then landed on someone that wasn't him. The girls seemed to have fun, and sure some of the dares were kind of funny to watch. But he wished it were him that had to do the dares. He wanted a turn! It was his birthday after all.

Suddenly, the bottle landed on Natsu.

The pinkette jumped up for joy, pumping his fists up in the air. "YES! Finally! Dare! I choose dare!"

The group began to laugh at his enthusiasm, but the boy didn't care. He just wanted to have a turn to do something rather than sit on his butt and do nothing.

"Woah there, Pinky!" Cana laughed drunkenly. "I'll give you a dare, just lemme think."

Natsu stood there, waiting for his dare. He couldn't stop his energetic feelings from making him almost bounce in place. There was a huge grin on his face, as well, and his fists were up, as if he were in a fighting stance.

Lucy laughed beside him, trying to get him to sit down.

Lisanna giggled from the other side of Natsu, watching the eager boy. "Haha, I kinda feel sorry for you, Natsu. Cana is the _master_ of dares. Dares that can humiliate you for the rest of you life."

The salamander looked down at his long time friend with a smile. "Hah! No dare in this world can crack me!"

"Oh really now?"

Everyone in the groups stopped laughing and talking, turning their attentions to the brunette.

Cana had a sly look on her face as she finished the last of her beer, calling Mira over for another.

Natsu simply nodded. There was still an eager smile on his face.

"Well, then I dare yooou...to..." She stretched each word and slowed down her speaking to annoy the boy, who grew impatient by the second.

"You dare me to...?" The pinkette furrowed his eyebrows.

"...to...go and give you _favourite_ ice make wizard a kiss." Cana put her index finger on her lips, closing her left eye. "On. The. Lips!"

Natsu stood up straight and froze. "W-what!?"

"You heard me. Now go run along and do it, since you say that you can do any dare thrown at you." A smirk played on her lips.

"Y-yeah, but...I..." An angry blush escaped the boy's cheeks.

Lisanna sighed, leaning towards Lucy and whispering to her. "I warned him..."

The blonde sighed back, shaking her head. "Well, he's Natsu...It all goes through one ear and out the other..."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Cana grabbed another mug of beer from Mira, who decided to watch what was going on.

Natsu stared at the ground blankly. How was he suppose to get out of this one?

If he agreed to this he'd have to go over to the ice mage, who was playing pool with a bunch of the guys, and kiss him. ON THE LIPS!

Gray was an ice head, and the pinkette found him and his _ice make magic_ annoying. And plus they were rivals/nakama! He couldn't kiss him! They weren't some sort of lovey-dovey couple or anything. He didn't like the ravenette in that way, and he was sure it was the same the other way around.

And if he kissed him, all the guild members would see this and his reputation would be ruined! He'd never be able to walk in the guild again without being completely humiliated by everyone around him.

Not to mention, Gray would hate Natsu's guts (more than usual) and wouldn't want to be in the same room as him. He wouldn't want to fight with him either! He could loose a friend, his nakama, over Cana's stupid dare.

He **couldn't** kiss Gray!

"Natsu..." Lucy looked at the pinkette worried. He hadn't moved or spoken for a full 5 minutes. "Nats-"

"NO!" The dragon slayer suddenly shouted, startling a couple girls, including Lucy and Lisanna, next to him.

However, Cana was unaffected by the boy's outburst. Instead she sat up straight with a huge grin.

"Natsu, you know the consequences if you say, _"No"_ to a dare!" Lisanna half-whispered, half-shouted.

"I don't care! No means no! I am not kissing him! No no no no NO!" The pinkette sounded like a small child refusing to eat his vegetables. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to kiss Gray!

First off, his reputation would be ruined. Secondly, Gray would never forgive the salamander and would probably **never** wanna fight him, team with him or even be in the same room with him! And he didn't want any of that!

And even if he did have _feelings_ for the ice mage, Gray definitely didn't, and he was sure of it. A guy and a guy together, it just wasn't _normal_ or _right_. Right? I mean, society claims a man and a women are eternal, not a man and a man or women and women. That's what he always heard from others. So it'd be totally weird if he kissed Gray.

So, Natsu was perfectly fine if he got a _worse_ dare. It'd probably be something like, go strip on the stage or dress up like a pretty girl in front of Gray or something. It couldn't be ANY worse than kissing Gray. Right?

"Seems like we've got our _first_ dare refusal. That means we got to give you an even terrible dare." The brunette spoke, placing her mug down on the counter of the bar. She stood up and flipped her hair, over her shoulder, and looked at Natsu with a devilish look.

The pinkette felt sweat drops form on his forehead, feeling a little nervous. Praying that he wouldn't have to kiss anyone else in the guild.

A snicker was heard from the brunette before she pulled out her proposal. "Well, since you've denied my _first_ dare, you wouldn't mind dressing up in a sexy bunny outfit and then going up to Gray. Kissing him real passionately on the lips for at least a whole 30 seconds, no less."

That was then that the dragon slayer lost all ability to move.

Before he could open his mouth and say something, he spotted the red headed demon sitting on the table, across from him with a devilish smile. He swallowed hard, realizing he had just dug himself his own grave. He took a step back, and tried to put on a brave face, but failed to pull through when the drunk red demon got up and took a few steps closer.

"Don't try to run, Natsu. You know this won't end well." Erza smirked, re-equiping a sword into her right, to show the pinkette that she wouldn't let him go without a fight.

"I-I..B-but.." Natsu mumbled, then quickly turning on his heal to escape.

But it was no use. Erza had him trapped, and took him down, causing him to scream. There was no escape from all these demons.

The dragon slayer was doomed...

* * *

"Awww, Natsu, you look so cute in that outfit!" The short, white haired girl spoke; pinching his cheeks.

The salamander growl, swatting her hand away.

The girl giggled, followed by a sweat drop from the blonde celestial mage, beside her.

"I hate this fucking game!" The pinkette growled; fumbling with the clothing around him.

He was wearing a long pink bunny hoodie, that only reach halfway over his butt. The sleeves were long, and big for him, so his fingers barely seen unless he rolled up the sleeves (like he had at the moment). For bottom, he had been forced to take off his pants and wear matching pink shorts, that were so short that they might as well be called boxer shorts. There was a fluffy white bunny tail on the back of the shorts, to go with the whole bunny outfit. And instead of any solid footwear, he had on a pair of fuzzy pink slippers.

Sure it was all very soft and comfy (like honestly, it was SO comfy. Natsu could probably fall asleep in this, if he wanted to), but the pinkette despised this SO much. He just wanted this to be over, so he could go home and hide his face from the world.

This was probably gonna be the worse birthday **ever!**

He really hated his life, right now. He'd give anything for this to be all a dream and wake up in his own bed.

Natsu closed his emerald eyes, taking a deep breath and opened them, again. Nope, he was still at the guild. And nothing he could do would get him out of this mess. Especially with drunk Erza around.

"Ahh, come on, Pinky. Seems like you're ready to get your smooch on." The brunette rested her arm on the pinkette's shoulder with a giggle.

Natsu pushed her arm off and step away with a grumble.

Cana raised an eyebrow and sighed with a shrug. "Fine be that way, but you're not getting out of this dare. Especially since you _challenged_ me."

A smirked played on her drunk lips.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her, scowling.

He really hated the brunette at this point. Why did she have to go ahead and dare _him_ out of ALL people to kiss the ice mage? Couldn't she make him kiss Mira or someone? Someone, that wasn't Gray?

He just knew the instant he'd do _it_ Gray would beat the living hell out of him and he'd be lectured by the Master, then Gray would never talk to him again. And he didn't want that! No! He didn't want to lose his friend over something stupid like this! But there was no way out, either...

Natsu was doomed...

"Oi! Earth to Natsu!"

The pinkette blinked and looked up at the blonde. "hm?"

"Time to go complete your dare!" The blonde and white haired girl chirped together.

The pinkette bit his lip taking a step back, but bumped into something in the process. He turned around and looked right into the eye of the red headed demon; Erza. Natsu was a sweaty mess, as fear rose in his body.

Once again; he was doomed...

* * *

 _ **Clack!**_

"Nice one, Gray!" An orange haired man smacked the ravenette lightly on the back; as he stood up with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

The tall guy was rocking it all night with his billiard skills. He hadn't had this much fun since he fought Natsu earlier this week; defeating the younger boy, for once.

"Thanks, Loke." Gray smiled; running a hand threw his inky hair.

"Man... You've won 7 of the 10 rounds we've played." The brunette on his left sighed, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"Seems like someone's jealous of Gray's skills. Hmm, Max?" Loke laughed, earning a glare from the brunette.

"Come on guys, it's just a game. Who cares who wins!?" A pissed off long haired ravenette spoke from a distance, bored by the three men in front of him.

"Well, I do! Especially when I haven't won a single round." Max whined.

"Maybe if you actually _knew_ how to play the game properly you'd win." The iron dragon slayer scoffed, smirking at the distraught man.

Max grumbled something under his breath, which Gajeel picked up easily with his dragon-like hearing. The dragon slayer raised an eyebrow and stood up, surprising the other male.

"I take that as challenge, huh, shorty?" There was a dark aura around the dragon slayer as he spoke, frightening the sand mage.

Loke just laughed hysterically, the alcohol fairly showing through his wild laughing. Gray, on the other hand, just smiled. He hadn't drank much that night, he wasn't in the mood to wake up with a major hangover the next day when he knew he was off on a job the following day (although he was probably going to be very tired due to the fact he was going to stay up late because of Natsu's birthday party).

Gajeel scoffed, walking over to the brunette, and grabbing the stick from him.

"Hey!" Max whined, earning another scoff from the black haired man's side.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm going to play this dumb game of yours and show you how it's _really_ done." And with that the long haired dragon slayer sent the cue ball flying towards the object balls.

 _ **Clack!**_

"G-gray..."

The ice mage turned his attention away from the three others, who hadn't even noticed/heard someone had spoken. A blush escaped the taller male's cheek as he saw the sight before him.

 _'Oh god... W-what...in the name of Mavis!?'_

"N-natsu...?" The ravenette stared with wide eyes at the pink haired boy in front of him. "W-what... W-what the h-hell are y-you wearing?"

The pinkette's face blended in with his costume; bright pink.

Gray looked the boy up and down, staring at...certain parts. The pink bunny ears on his hoodie flopped down, in cute way, and his sleeves were slightly to big for him since they practically hide his fingers that it seemed like he had no hands. The shorts were _way_ too short, and helped show off his long tanned legs and his thighs, which anyone barely saw since he always walked around with those baggy white pants. It made the boy seem very...vulnerable, in this outfit. And extremely sexy; at least to Gray it did.

Gray was glad the other three idiots were either too drunk (in Loke's case, at least) or too busy into the game (Gajeel and Max) to even pay attention to him. Especially when his face was bright red from this cute sight in front of him.

Why was Natsu even wearing this; was his question.

 _Did he lose to a bet or something? Was he drunk? Why?_

Natsu blushed, holding the hem of the big hoodie, trying to pull it down over his crotch. He felt really exposed and embarrassed! He hated Cana for this, and he would get revenge on her, one way or another.

Gray felt his face heat up, seeing the cute blush on the pinkette's face. He quickly looked away, and glanced back at his three friends; making sure they were still distracted by their little game.

"G-gray, I..." The pinkette looked to side, trying to avoid eye contact with the ravenette, as it was already awkward enough standing in front of him in this outfit. "...C-can I-I talk to y-you in private?"

The ravenette raised an eyebrow, extremely confused to what was happening right now. "Um, sure?"

The pink haired teen turned around, giving Gray a nice view of his ass. The pink shorts, being too short, showed slight appearance of the curve of his ass cheeks. There was also a small white, fluffy bunny tail, making this outfit a little more unbearably cute for the ice mage to handle.

The salamander felt the burning feeling of someone's eyes on his ass. He tried his best to shake the feeling off, even though he knew it was probably the ice mage. He quickly began to walk towards his destination so he could get this dare over with and get away from Gray as fast as possible. He didn't want to hear the ice mage's angered tone after he finished his... _deed_. As soon as he'd finish his dare, he would just like to run out, before the ice mage got a chance to beat him up.

The ice mage's face was burning up, he couldn't handle how cute Natsu looked right now. He just wanted to pounce the boy, but he refrained himself from doing so, knowing it wasn't the right thing to do, especially in the middle of the guild with all these people around.

Gray turned his face away, trying to avoid looking at Natsu's ass, but it was hard to when it was right _in front_ of him. He just wished the pinkette would walk faster and reach their destination, so he could tell him what he wanted to tell him, so he could return to his game and not think about the younger mage's ass.

The two mages maneuvered through the crowd of people in the guild, approaching a small, empty hallway that led to the pool locker rooms.

Gray raised an eyebrow, wondering why Natsu was taking him down here out of all places in the guild. Couldn't he have taken him to the bar or something? What was so important that Natsu had to tell him that he couldn't say in front of the guild members?

As they turned right, into the dark hallway, towards the locker room. The ice mage was beginning to lose patience and decided to stop, halfway down the hall.

"Enough! Natsu, we're far enough already from the others. What is it you got to tell me, so bad? And can you _please_ explain to me why your dressed like the fucking Easter bunny?"

The pinkette froze, back still turned to the ice mage.

Gray was thankful that it was dark enough that he couldn't see the pinkette's ass as well, now.

"Natsu?" The ravenette took a step forward, trying to look at the boy over his shoulder. "Natsu, are you going to tell me or can I go back to my game?"

The pinkette pulled even more on the bottom hem of the hoodie, sighing. He knew there was no way out of this. The girls were probably watching this from the corner, making sure he'd finish the dare.

Natsu closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, getting ready to do the dare. There was no turning back now.

"Natsu, are y-"

The ravenette's eyes shot wide open; stunned. He looked down at the pinkette in shock, as his soft pink lips crashed with his cold owns. At first, the ice mage didn't know how to react. He was completely taken aback and didn't expect Natsu to kiss him at all!

Slowly, Natsu pulled away for air, and took a step back, wiping his mouth. He didn't even dare to look up at the ice mage, knowing he was probably furious with him. Instead, he stared at his feet with a dark red blush on his face.

The _deed_ was done...

Now he could go curl up into a ball and face Gray's hatred towards him for the rest of his pitiful life.

The pinkette slowly turn around and began to walk away. He slightly looked up, and saw the giggling group of girls hiding near the corner of the wall. Cana shot him a pleased, devilish look, which Natsu hated with a passion. He'd get her back for this, one day.

Just as Natsu took the first two steps away from Gray, a strong arm grabbed his left, stopping him in his tracks. The pinkette froze up, realizing that Gray wasn't going to let him go that easily.

 _'Shit...'_

"What...what the hell was that for?" Gray's tone was calmer than Natsu had expected.

Natsu bit his lip. How was he suppose to respond to that?

 _'Oh, you know! I was just dared to kiss you, so I did it and now we can go back to our normal lives and pretend like that never happened. Okay?'_

Uh, no.

Definitely not.

The ice mage waited quietly for the boy to respond but not a single sound escaped the pinkette's mouth. A tick formed on his head, growing slightly impatient.

"Oi, Natsu! I just asked you, _What_ the _hell_ was that _kiss_ for, eh?" Gray raised an eyebrow, pulling Natsu closer.

Natsu blinked, biting his lip. He just wanted to disappear right now. He and Gray would never be able to be in the same room together without remembering this kiss. The salamander sighed, looking at his feet.

" **Natsu.** " The tone of Gray's voice was slightly scary, frightening some of the girls around corner, who were still listening on on their conversation.

"I was dared to, okay!" Natsu finally exclaimed. "I was playing Truth or Dare with the girls and they dared me to kiss you! I tried to refuse, but that just made the dare even worse, and they made me wear this fucking stupid bunny outfit while kissing you! And I couldn't even try to get away cuz Erza was with them..."

The mere mention of the drunk Titania sent shivers down both males spines.

The ravenette was left speechless. He didn't exactly have a reason to be mad at Natsu, especially with a reason like that, but also because, he was kind of _glad_ Natsu did. To be honest, Gray had feelings for the hot headed teen. He saw past the hot headed behaviour and saw a cute, goofy boy who was a great friend to everyone; even Gray, himself. When he fought Natsu, he never fought out of pure hatred. It was his way of showing he cared; and he was sure it was the same way around, for Natsu.

To be honest, Gray _liked_ Natsu. A lot.

The ice mage sighed and let go of the bunny boy's arm, surprising the teen.

 _'Is Gray mad? Does he hated me?'_ Was all that the pinkette thought. He turned to face his polar opposite, wondering if Gray wanted him out of his sight and to leave.

Instead of yelling (as Natsu expected), Gray smirked. Natsu looked back at the ice mage with a confused expression.

"Oi," The ice mage startled the pinkette as he suddenly broke the silence between them. "I kind of forgot to give you your gift, earlier."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, and glared at the ice mage. "What?"

"Yeah. I was gonna give it to you earlier, but you were so caught up with everyone else and the party, I never got a chance to give it to you." The ice mage scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

The pinkette frowned and folded his arms. "Well, I'm not busy now."

The ice mage took a step closer. A smile was plastered on his face. "That's true."

Natsu felt tension rise in his mind as Gray stepped closer. "Y-yeah, so where's my gift?"

The ravenette smirked, stepping close enough that there was barely any space between them anymore. Natsu bit his lip, feeling awfully nervous and uncomfortable with the closeness. They were so close, that he could practically smell Gray's wintery scent.

"Here." Gray raised his lips to Natsu's ear, whispering seductively into his ear; causing Natsu to shiver.

Before the pinkette could react, the familiar cold touch of Gray's lips was back on his own fiery ones. This time it was Natsu's turn to stand there with his eyes wide open, stunned.

From a distance the girls were watching this, shocked as well to this sudden twist.

Natsu suddenly snapped out of it and placed his hands on Gray's bare chest, – he had lost his shirt somewhere on the way to the hallway with Natsu – pushing him away. There was only a split second that Natsu was free from the ice mage's touch, before Gray grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back again.

"G-gra~Mmph!" The pinkette gasped, then moaned, blushing. He didn't know he could make such a noise. How embarrassing!

Gray's lips were on Natsu's, again, he was nibbling on the younger teen's lower lip, making him squirm in his arms, trying to get out of the older male's grip. His tongue slowly swept across Natsu's quivering lips, but the boy refused to open them up for him. A growl escaped the ice mage's lips, making the boy in his arms tremble.

A hand slowly slid down from Natsu's waist and over his petite ass, giving it a small squeeze; earning a squeak from Natsu. Their lips pulled apart as the pinkette felt cold hands on his bottom, firmly squeezing his cheeks. His face was burning up, with not only embarrassment, but a bit of anger as well.

 _'What kind of gift requires groping my behind!?'_ The oblivious boy growled, trying to pull away from Gray.

"S-stop it, b-bastard!" Natsu whined, trying his best to push the ice mage off.

A smirk resided on Gray's handsome face, before pushing the pinkette up against the wall – causing Natsu to yelp. He then pushed his body up against Natsu's, pushing the hood of the bunny hoodie down and began to kiss up his neck, making the pinkette moan.

Natsu felt his mind go numb. Gray was making his body feel so good, but at the same time he hated feeling so weak. Both his hands rested on either upper arm of the ice mage, wanting to push him away and off of his body. But it felt so good... Was it weird that he felt so aroused by every one of Gray's cold touches on his skin?

Gray sucked on the base of the salamander's neck, right underneath the scar. The pinkette moaned, tightening his grip on the ice mage's arms. Who knew, that Natsu's body was so sensitive to all the touches it got?

"G-gray... what... ah.. a-are you d-doing?" Natsu cracked an eye open, looking down at his rival. Was this really happening? "Ahh..."

The ice mage lifted his head up and stared at the heavily breathing dragon slayer. His eyes were filled with lust and desire. A smile crept on his face as he kissed Natsu on the lips, once again, before responding. "This is your _gift_."

"W-what?" The pinkette huffed, trying to catch his breath.

Gray smiled; leaning his head to left, over Natsu's trembling ear, as he blew cold air onto it.

Natsu tightened his grip on the ice mage's toned arms, shaking lightly at the coldness. "S-stop t-that...hah..."

"Mmm," Gray mused, licking his lips. "but you're just so fun to mess with."

The pinkette eyes widened. When did Gray's voice get so sexy?

"W-what?" Natsu was so confused. What was even happening? He was just suppose to kiss Gray, complete his dare, and then leave – maybe get yelled at or beaten up by Gray for kissing him. But he did not expect this turn of events. It was so unexpected, and he didn't know how to react to this in any way, other than try to get away and clear his mind before it got way too out of hand.

"S-stop this..." The pinkette look down with half-lit eyes, his breath a little steadier now.

"Why?" The ravenette looked down at the smaller boy, trying to see through the pink hair covering his face. "I'm just committing your gift for you."

The younger male's green orbs stared at the ground breathing lightly. He didn't understand at all what Gray was trying to you. Was he messing with him to get back at him for kissing him? Why couldn't he have just joined Gildart's for some arm wrestling or something, rather than have joined the girl's dumb game of truth or dare...

Natsu blinked as he felt a cold finger touch his chin, lifting his face up to face the ice mage's soft stare. It was hard to see all the features on the taller male's face, due to the fact that it quite dark in the hall, but the menacing smirk was hard not to be noticed, for Natsu.

Natsu had opened his mouth, in attempts to say something to get Gray to stop, or at least have him explain _why_ he was doing this, but just as his lips parted to speak, the ice mage quickly dove in and took advantage of his open mouth; shoving his cold tongue into the boy's hot cavern.

The pinkette eyes widened at the sudden movement. His body lost all feeling and was unable to move. He was completely paralyzed by Gray's swift movements. A moan escaped him, making him blush.

The ice mage's tongue swept across each and every bit of the inside of the pinkette's hot mouth. He lick and took in the dragon slayer's fiery – but sweet – taste. He moaned, sliding his hands back up Natsu's waist – earning a whimper from the boy – before sliding them under the soft cotton material covering the salamander's warm body. This caused Natsu to squirm and pull away from the kiss.

"hah...st-stahp...you-you c-can't." The pinkette whined, trying to push Gray away.

"But I haven't even finished with your gift. I haven't even got to the main part." The ice mage mused, looking at Natsu's troubled expression. "I'd be a horrible friend if I didn't give you a gift for your birthday."

Gray smirked at the struggling boy, who just wanted this stop. It was too awkward and weird to be doing _this_ with Gray; his friend; his rival. It didn't make sense why he was doing this to him when Gray despised his fiery ass. Natsu resolved this to revenge, but it still didn't make sense why Gray was taking it further and further, each second. It was...weird. It didn't make any sense to him.

"...b-but...it's w-weird..." Natus whined; hands clenching tighter on Gray's upper arms, attempting to push him away.

"Aw, that's rude." Gray pouted; making Natsu blush. "At least let me tell you."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, now looking up at Gray's dark blue orbs. "T-tell me? What?"

The ice mage smirked, reaching his face towards Natsu's left ear; his lips brushing against the dragon slayer's ear, making the boy under him squirm. He suddenly spoke in a low, husky voice; running chills down Natsu's spine. "Tell you, how much I _like_ you."

The pinkette froze, his grip on Gray's arm loosening up a little.

Was Gray being seriously? Did he really _like_ him? Or did he just mean that in a _'best friend-rival'_ kind of way? What was happening...?

The pinkette bit his lip, not sure how to respond. Should he question what his friend had just said or should he 'fess up about his feelings too? Was it really worth risking their friendship to confess?

Before the boy could react, Gray spoke once again, surprising the boy; leaving him completely speechless. "I _love_ you, Natsu."

There was a soft smile on the ice mage's previously mischievous face. The pinkette just stood there wide eyed, stunned and unable to speak. He was completely taken aback.

"W-what?" Natsu stammered; blinking a bunch as his brain tried to process this.

Never had he ever thought Gray would've liked him; at least not in _that_ way. It was hard to process this, considering he'd always thought that the ice mage either hated him, or only thought of him as a friend; no more. He didn't believe what he was hearing. Maybe his ears were playing tricks on him? Yeah, that seems reasonable.

"In case you didn't hear me properly; I _love_ you, Natsu. And not in a _'best friend'_ or some-shit, kind of way. I love you in more of a _'I-want-to-fuck-you'_ kind of way."

Natsu's face was burning with embarrassment, that his face practically blended in with his hair at this point. The ice mage laughed at the boy's expression, making the blush darken on his cheeks – if that was even possible.

"What's so funny, bastard?" The pinkette pouted.

The ice mage caught Natsu off guard, kissing him and making the flustered boy whine.

"S-stop that!" He whined, trying to push him away.

A smirk played across Gray's lips. He moved his lips towards Natsu's left earlobe and nibbled on it before speaking softly into his ear. "But my gift to you isn't completed just yet. We still gotta move down to your cute little ass."

The pinkette face was as red as Erza's hair at this. What the hell was Gray saying? Had he lost his mind? They couldn't just do... _it_ out here in the middle of the hallway. What if gramps came down here? Or Mira? Not to mention, the girls were still there and with his sensitive ears he knew they were all still watching and heck, they were giggling and enjoying this _so_ much.

"B-but y-you can't." He mumbled, trying real hard not to moan since the ice mage had slipped out his tongue and began to lick down his neck.

The dragon slayer gasped as the ice mage began to suck on the very spot his scar laid. The ravenette hummed on the very spot, making it impossible for Natsu not to moan now.

"Mmm, why not?" The ravenette continued to lick and suck on the younger male's neck, which made it difficult for the boy to respond without moaning.

"ah...stahp...C-cuz th-they're..mm...watch-ching."

The ice mage lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow. He was still oblivious to the fact that half of the Fairy Tail women were watching him screw with bunny Natsu. As far as he knew, Natsu was dared to kiss him and that's all. Other then that, he had barely an idea of the fact that the group of girls – that dared Natsu to kiss him – had followed the pinkette and were still watching them from the corner of the hall.

"Who?" He watched the pinkette look away – to the side where the girls were hidden. A blush crossed the boys face. "Who's watching us? There's no one here but us."

Natsu looked up into the ice mage's confused eyes. He bit his lip and then opened his mouth to speak; in an almost silent whisper. "...The girls...Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Erza, Cana...heck, half the guild's women are there!"

The ice mage took a while to process this then instant punched himself in his mind. The girls were watching them! Watching _him_ screw with Natsu, and the idiot didn't even bother saying anything before. God dammit, flame-brain!

"And you couldn't tell me this before, flame-brain?" Gray whispered, sighing.

"W-well I didn't expect you to do that! I thought you were gonna yell at me or beat me up for-for kissing you. I stopped thinking clearly when you starting touching me and all that." The pinkette scoffed and looked away.

This whole moment, the game of truth or dare, everything, it was all pure torture! It was all screwing with his mind. He didn't ask for this. He just wanted to spend his birthday with his friends and eat a lot. He never planned to have Gray confess and then do... _this_.

Sure, maybe...maybe he did have feelings for the ice block. But he never planned to tell him. NEVER! He just knew Gray would never feel the same and maybe it was all just a whole phase, that it would go away, eventually (which it didn't), but it didn't and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the stripper's image out of his head. He just liked the guy so much, that it pissed him off. He hated that he had to fall in love with the ONE guy who didn't even care about him.

Yet...he still loved him.

Gray sighed, looking to the side where the girls were hiding – they clearly weren't that great at hiding, cuz he could see a few of their hairs and a couple feet poking out from the corner. How had he not noticed them earlier? God dammit...

He turned his attention to the bunny boy in front of him, who was lost in his own thoughts. A thought came to him, as he realized what lay just a door away in the hall. He smirked, and grabbing Natsu's hand; dragging the boy down the hall.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me, ice breath!?" The pinkette struggled to keep up when the one holding his arm was pulling him further and further in an uncomfortable speed – although he was just walking really fast. "Oi, slow down at least!"

Gray looked back with a smirk, making Natsu raise an eyebrow. Where the hell was he taking him?

As they approached their destination – the boys locker room – the ice mage pushed on a door, quickly slipping in while dragging Natsu along. He slammed the door shut, freezing it, just in case someone decided to open it.

"Oi!" The pinkette stumbled, as he was pulled in, falling down face first. "Ow! What the hell, bastard!? That hurt."

Natsu pushed himself up with one arm, rubbing his face with the other. He pushed up, with his legs under his thighs, and sat into a 'W' position, making the shorts slide up even more. That made him feel awfully colder up there, especially since the floor was cold as hell with the heating currently off in the room.

Suddenly two cold arms wrapped themselves around the pinkette's small torso, from behind, making him shift slightly and turn his head towards his perpetrator.

"Oi, w-what are you- mmph!?"

Cold lips pressed against hot ones. A tongue snuck into the warmer one's mouth while he was talking; cutting the oblivious boy off. A warm blush escape the younger one's cheeks, as his eyes fluttered shut, finally giving into the kiss. Their tongues touch, before the older one took dominance, licking every bit of the younger one's mouth; taking in his fiery, sweet taste.

The pinkette involuntarily moaned as his tongue was sucked into the ice mage's cold mouth. This caused the ice mage to smirk before he continued to suck on the boy's tongue, making him moan some more.

"Aah...Gra-..hah..." The younger male moaned, as he pulled away gasping for air.

The ravenette breathed heavily, a smirk still on his face. He watched as the flustered boy turn his face away, trying to hide the blush on his face.

Gray nuzzled his face into the crook of Natsu's neck, making him twitch. Cold wet kisses were slowly trailed up his neck, going up from the crook of the pinkette's sensitive neck, up all the way to his earlobe. The boy whimpered, grabbing onto Gray's arms for support – which were still wrapped around Natsu's torso.

"Hah...that feels s-so cold.." Natsu bit his lip, as Gray lick up his ear and sucked on the tip of it.

"Don't worry...You'll be heated up soon enough." The ice mage mumbled, moving Natsu's hands off his arms before sliding his hands, slowly, down the boy's body.

The flustered salamander moaned, feeling hands slid under his sweater and shirt, which felt all of his warm skin underneath. He arch his back, biting his lip, feeling Gray's fingers brush against his hardened nipples.

"Nnah..." He leaned back, resting his head on Gray's shoulder, as his body arched off. Natsu squeaked, feeling Gray touch the tip of his nipples. "I-it feels w-weird...nya!"

The ice mage pinched the hardened pink flesh, making the fire mage squirm. He slowly licked the side of the boy's neck while he did so.

Natsu bit down on his lip, holding back a moan. He was breathless and felt _very_ aroused. He was tired of Gray teasing and messing around with his body, and wanted him to stop before he noticed the big lump between his legs.

"Aah! St-stop i-it." The pinkette whined; grabbing the ice mage's arm.

A smirk played on Gray's lips as he looked at the boy's troubled face. He then looked down, noticing the embarrassing lump in the boy's shorts, making the smirk grow. "Someone's a little anxious to get down and dirty. Hm?"

The pinkette blushed angrily at the ravenette, not believing that Gray would say such dirty things. "N-N-Nani?"

The ravenette embraced the boy tighter, bringing the boy closer, which resulted in Natsu blushing even more. He then moved his left hand, sliding it out from underneath Natsu's sweater and over his clothed crotch, making the boy involuntarily moan.

"O-Oi! D-don't touch t-ther- ah!" The pinkette whined again, tightening his grip on the ice mage's arms.

"Hmm, why not? You clearly like it when I touch you like this." The smirk never left Gray's mischievous face, as he continued to rub Natsu's clothed crotch sensible.

"I-I... mmff" Natsu bit his lip, arching his back, feeling himself tighten up. "...S-stop that...hah nya.."

Gray kissed the boy's cheek, then his neck, and began sliding the annoying cloth around his torso away from his collar bone so he could place his lips down there as well. At the same time, he was still rubbing the pinkette's clothed crotch; placing each painfully slow stroke after another, teasing the poor boy.

Natsu moaned in response to all this, tightening his grip and kicking his legs out, as if trying to push himself up, but he was kinda weak and breathless from all this, thanks to Gray. With one eye cracked open, and his back arched, Natsu moaned loudly, feeling the ice mage's cold bare hand suddenly slide down his pants and grabbing his throbbing member.

"Ah! S-stop it! T-that feels w-weird.. mmnh.." The pinkette complained, not really familiar with the burst of emotions filling his mind.

He was having a truck-load of mixed feelings about this entire situation. For one, he honestly _liked_ Gray in _that_ way, but he was unable to believe that Gray was being serious, earlier, when he admitted his love for Natsu. Another thing, the dragon slayer had never done this sort of thing with anyone (Yup, he was still a Virgin), so his mind was filled with mixed feelings and he didn't understand how to feel about this. One part of him felt pleasured and joyous, while the other part felt extremely odd and awkward. Then again, he was also frustrated by Gray's teasing and wanted him to either just stop or get on with this already.

But out of all these thoughts, one thought stood out the most: Was he prepared for this? Could he do _it_? Or would he end up crying because of pain or even before they fully started because of the fear of losing his virginity?

He had heard quite a lot of men and women in the guild talk about their first times, and how great it feels to lose your virginity and how you become a _'man'_ or _'women'_ after you've done it. But then again, some of his girl friends had complained and went on and on about how much it hurts to lose your virginity, and some even mentioned there was blood on the first time... So you couldn't blame him for being scared.

Then again, he could've just grown up a normal child and fallen in love with a beautiful women, like most guys his age would've. But no, he was anything but normal. That's why he fell for a handsome ice prince instead. Oh how he cursed the ice mage and his good ass looks!

"Nah!" The pinkette yelped as he was pushed down and fell on his back, on the cold ass floor. "W-what are you- ? Mmph!"

Both mages lips were locked again, but only for a brief second.

The salamander breathlessly looked up at the ice mage's lust-filled blue eyes. He could tell Gray wasn't going to stop; not now, not ever. Well...at least not until he finish up with the pinkette's cute ass.

Gray's lips slowly moved down to Natsu's neck, sucking right underneath the scar, again, causing the pinkette to groan. When he pulled away, a string of saliva connected from Gray's mouth down to the newly formed hickey. It wasn't very big, but Natsu was glad it wasn't any bigger. He already knew he was going to have some difficulties covering that up, especially without his scarf.

(When the girls were dressing him up in the bunny costume, Lucy had taken his precious scarf – just to keep it safe, though. He persisted that they give it back to him and that he didn't like being separated from the only thing he had to remember Igneel by. Plus it felt odd without the warm cloth wrapped around his neck. But, the girls refused to give it to him; that it would wreck the entire bunny getup.)

The pinkette exhaled, after realizing that he was holding his breath. He whined as Gray teased his hard nipples. "Mmnh... st-stop teeasinng..."

The ice mage had slid the bunny hoodie up over the boy's chest, so he had access to his nipples. He then flicked the hard pink nipples with his tongue, making the smaller boy shake and whine underneath him. A mischievous grin appear on the ravenette's face, making the younger boy lay there in question; what was Gray thinking?

Just as the thought flew into his mind, Gray answered his question by wrapping his lips around his hardened nipples, making Natsu sudden cry aloud. He licked and sucked on it, and let his fingers pinch and play with the other nipple, making Natsu squirm and moan.

Natsu rested his hands on Gray shoulders, trying to push him off. "Aah! Q-quit it!"

The ice mage smirked before switching sides, so that he was now sucking on the opposite nipple while his fingers played with the other one.

The pinkette breathed heavily; he was so breathless and felt very strange all over. Gray's touches...They made him feel very weird and good at the same time. It didn't make any sense to Natsu, and he wanted the feeling to go away.

Suddenly Natsu's eyes widen as he felt a hand reach down into his shorts, touching his leaking cock.

"D-don't t-touch there!" His face was red with embarrassment. It felt so weird to be touched down there.

"Aw, but I'm just trying to help you release." The ice mage's words were filled with lust.

The pinkette tightened his grip on the ravenette's shoulders; crying aloud as Gray held his member in his ice cold hands, stroking the length up and down; making it hard for Natsu to breath.

After stroking Natsu's length vigorously, a few times, the ice mage removed his from Natsu's shaft; making Natsu twitch at the loss of friction. Gray placed his hands on the waistline of the shorts, smirking, before pulling the one piece of cloth that blocked his way from seeing the boys member.

The pinkette's face was red with embarrassment. He hated how Gray stared at his lower regions with that stupid smirk on his face. It was embarrassing!

"S-stop staring!" Natsu whined and squirmed.

The ice mage cupped the boy's face, catching the boy off guard, before placing his lips on his. Natsu shook with nervousness, but slowly relaxed as his body gave in to Gray's cold touch.

Gray slowly pulled away; looking down at the breathless boy's face, underneath him. He smiled, reassuring the boy that it was okay.

"Gr-gray...I-I..." Natsu began; each word more restrained than the last. "I can't..."

The pinkette shut his eyes, and bit his lip. He couldn't do this. It was all too much, and he was scared; scared that he would get hurt. Scared that this all was just a one time thing and Gray would leave him afterwards.

"...I c-can't...do t-this anymore...p-please st-stop..." He covered his face with his own hands, trying to hide the fear it held.

Gray watched the boy as he spoke. He sighed, grabbing the salamander's hands and pulling them away from his face. "It's okay... I'll be gentle. Don't worry."

He placed the dragon slayer's right hand on his heart and smiled. "Trust me."

Natsu stared blankly from the ice mage to his hand over the ice mage's heart, then looked away with a blush.

Gray smiled and took that as an _'okay.'_ He then pulled three fingers up to Natsu's face, making the pinkette raise an eyebrow in question.

"In order to make it go in smoothly and less painfully, I'll need you to suck on these."

The pinkette blushed. "...O-okay."

The ice mage smiled, bringing his digits closer to Natsu's mouth.

Natsu awkwardly opened his mouth and took in Gray's digit's. He held a grip on Gray's wrist to help support him as he licked, sucked and coated his fingers in his own saliva.

As Natsu did so, Gray moaned in pleasure, throwing the pinkette off. "Dammit, Natsu, your so sexy."

The salamander close his eyes, blushing. He moaned, feeling himself needing to release soon. Natsu moaned aloud, pulling the fingers out of his mouth, breathing lightly. "Hah..ah...I-I'm going to c-cum."

"Not yet." Gray mumbled. He then shift the younger male, a little, then angle his finger towards the pinkette hole.

Natsu trembled, wrapping his arms around Gray's shoulders. He was scared, even if they were just Gray's fingers, for now. Gray hadn't even pulled off his boxer yet – the only piece of clothing that he surprisingly still had on – to reveal his length. The pinkette's fear was yet to increase, then.

"Shh, relax. I'll be gentle." Gray reassured the boy.

Natsu nodded slowly, trying to relax himself. He bit his lip as he watch Gray make circles around his hole, making him twitch. The ice mage then put in the first finger, making Natsu close his eyes, tight, and wrap his arms tighter around Gray. He let out a breath, and breathed heavily, waiting for Gray to move or even insert the next finger.

Gray move the finger around, although it was very tight. "You okay?"

"I-it feels w-weird..." He breathed.

"I'm putting in another finger okay?" Gray readied his second digit.

Natsu simply nodded in approval, tightening his grip.

Just as the ice mage got his approval, he inserted the second digit and began to move then around.

Natsu bit down on his lip, moaning. His body shook and he felt himself tighten up.

"Relax, it's okay." Gray smiled. He began to scissor the boy, making both of them moan. "...You're so tight."

Natsu cried aloud as Gray inserted the last finger and started moving them around. "Ah! Hah, nnh..."

The ice mage smiled, moving the fingers around; trying to find the dragon slayers sweet spot. He thrusted the fingers in and out a few times, making Natsu moan, until he finally hit something that made the pinkette go wild.

"Ah! There!" He wailed as his eye shot open.

The ice mage simple smiled in victory before pulling out; making Natsu wince in the sudden loss of the friction the fingers gave him. "Don't worry, I'll put in something that you'll like much better now."

Natsu watched the ice mage as he pulled off the last piece of clothing he had on; finally letting out the large erect member out from his boxer shorts. A blush arouse on Natsu's already flushed cheeks as he saw Gray's cock.

Sure, Natsu had seen the ice mage's length plenty of times, thanks to the older male's peculiar stripping habit. But, he was always at, at least 5 feet of distance away whenever Gray's bottoms were thrown off. And he never really looked at it. He'd always spot the nude boy and look away blushing, then tell the idiot that he was walking around naked again.

So being this close and being able to slightly see Gray's length in the dark room, was new to him, and he couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

Gray took note of Natsu's expression and laughed lightly. He kissed the boy's forehead and grinned. "Like what you see, eh?"

"Sh-shut up, perverted-stripper." The pinkette looked away with an angry blush.

"You really going to insult me in a situation like this?" Gray chuckled lightly, making Natsu glare at him.

"...Ice bastard." Natsu grumbled under his breath.

The ice mage laughed then kissed the flustered boy. Natsu closed his eyes and moaned, feeling Gray's tongue and thumb pry his mouth open. Letting out a sigh, Natsu accepted entrance to his mouth, letting Gray slid his tongue into mouth. Both males moaned, as their tongues met and tangled. Neither wanting to comply to the other. Their tongues were entwined into an collaborative dance, before Gray finally pulled away for air.

A string of saliva followed his tongue as he pulled away. Their breaths were heavy, as they tried to catch their breaths.

Sudden Gray grabbed Natsu's hips, pulling his ass slightly above the ground.

The pinkette was taken by surprise as he bit his lip, in worry. "Ah! G-G-Gray?"

The ice mage pecked the nervous mage on the lips before giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I promised that I would be gently."

Natsu bit his lip, shaking lightly. He looked up into the dark blue orbs above him, sensing that he could trust his friend. That he wouldn't ever hurt him intentionally, and he'd be careful.

Slowly, Gray placed the tip of his cock against Natsu's hole, making the younger one twitch. He shook nervously, and wrapped his arms, tightly, around Gray's shoulders.

Natsu took a deep breath and close his eyes. "J-just d-do it."

"What?" Gray look at the boy, a little worried.

"Just do it! I don't care anymore! Make a mess out of me." Natsu yelled, balling up his hands while they tightened their grip around Gray's broad shoulders.

"Are you sure? It'll hurt; especially when it's your first time. Not like I wouldn't love making a mess out'a you, but wouldn't it be best if I went slow, to avoid too much pain." The ice mage thought it was strange that Natsu suddenly burst out like that. He didn't want to hurt Natsu, or ruin his first time. If he did, the dragon slayer might not want to be with him, ever. Was it even worth risking?

"I don't care, just do it. I-I'll manage." The pinkette look down with half-lit eyes.

He knew it was gonna hurt. Heck, it hurt when only the tip of Gray's shaft went in. Sure it wasn't even that much pain, but if it hurt even slightly without even insert the whole damn length up his ass, how much would it pain when he _did_ insert the whole thing? Probably 100x more than what he felt right now.

Gray probably wished he'd done this with someone else. At least someone who had a little more experience in this, unlike Natsu.

But, then again, he didn't want Gray to belong to someone else. Gray was his! And his only! Dragons didn't share their things. And Natsu wasn't going to be the first that did. He was going to let Gray do as he pleased, even if Natsu begged for him to stop, that it was too painful. He wanted Gray to make a mess of him; make it so he wouldn't even be able to walk or even stand by the time they were done. He didn't care. He just didn't want to lose Gray because he was too scared or inexperienced.

The pinkette pulled Gray closer and planted a soft kiss on his slightly part lip. "Please Gray... I don't want you to think I'm too scared or weak or something... Just do it"

"Natsu..." The ice mage looked down at the pink haired boy with worry. "...I promised that I wouldn't hurt you, but if that's what you want...I'll go easy at first though, then I'll do it harder."

"...Fine by me." Natsu sighed, looking down at the erection that was up against his trembling hole.

"Hey." The ravenette lifted Natsu's chin up with his finger. Dark blue eyes met green. "Trust me; I'd still love you, even if you are scared and wanted to take this slow. A lot of people aren't very comfortable on their first times."

The pinkette blinked, then looked away with pout. "I-I'm not sc-scared..."

"Oh?" Gray smirked. "Few minutes ago you were whining about how scared and inexperienced you were."

"Sh-shut up, ice popsicle." The pinkette pouted.

"Hmm, not today, but maybe some other day you could come over and you can lick this popsicle." Gray retorted with a smirk. He licked his lips and looked at his little salamander with a mischievous look.

"B-baka! Sh-shut up!" The dragon slayer's face was burning with anger and embarrassment. God! Why does Gray always have to say such dirty and sexy things? Urgh!

"Hmm? But I thought you _loved_ a nice cool popsicle on a nice summer day, like today?" Gray's smirk annoyed the pinkette. If he weren't stuck in thins position right now he would've punched that look off his face in an instant.

"...baka." Natsu scoffed.

The ice mage laughed and kissed the boy's forehead.

Natsu winced as he suddenly felt Gray begin to move, again.

Gray grabbed the pinkette's soft cheeks and hoisted him up, pulling him closer into his length. The pinkette trembled and cried a loud, feeling half of the ice mage's length inside of him. His gripped tightened around Gray's neck and his legs had wrapped around Gray's waist.

The ice mage exhale before pulling out then pushing back in, causing Natsu shake lightly.

"Hey, you're doing good so far." The ravenette smiled at the younger boy.

Natsu just huffed in response.

"I'm going to go a little faster now, okay?"

Natsu simply nodded, not bothering to loosen his grip around Gray.

Gray took a deep breath and began to thrust into Natsu at a steady speed. Causing the pinkette to make all sorts of noises.

"Ah...hah nnh...G-gray.." Natsu bit his lip. Tears were brimming his closed green eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Hnngh...Natsu..." Gray moaned; grabbing Natsu's thighs and pushing them farther apart so he had better access to his hole.

"Ah!...nnh" Natsu moaned loudly. "i...it...hurts.."

"Shh, it'll get better, I promise." The pinkette cracked an eye open staring up at a smiling Gray.

The ice mage kissed the boy passionately whilst thrusting into. Natsu groaned, his face flushed with a cute pinkish hue.

The squelching noises beneath him got louder and louder as Gray quickened his pace. The pinkette held his grip around Gray's neck, whilst kissing him; which muffled the sounds that came out of his mouth. Their tongues entwined; tangled into an elegant dance as Gray continued to thrust in and out at a fast pace.

Suddenly Natsu pulled away, and leaned his head back with a cry. "Ahh! Gray!"

As quickly as Natsu pulled away, hot white fluids rushed out of his member, flying onto both his and Gray's abdomens; covering both males abs with the slayers warm seed. Natsu moaned and tried to catch his breath, but Gray wasn't yet done with him. He still had to release his seed.

"Ah! G-gray!" The ice mage grabbed Natsu's arms, removing them from around his neck, then flipped the boy around so that he was now on all fours with his ass up to Gray. Natsu whined and protested; he found this position a little strange and embarrassing. Especially since Gray was staring right at his ass. "W-what are you- ah!"

The ice mage proceeded thrusting into Natsu, ramming in at a fast pace, now that he was confident that Natsu was more comfortable with his length. Sure he hadn't put it in all the way, maybe just halfway (or a little more) since Natsu wasn't use to sex just yet. And considering his cock was bigger than most would've anticipated, he didn't want to shove the whole thing into Natsu's hole when he was yet still a virgin. He didn't want to hurt the boy and make so that Natsu wouldn't ever want to do this again with him. He loved Natsu, and it would kill him if Natsu never wanted to be near him just because of something as stupid as hurting the boy while doing something that was known to be very pleasurable.

Gray grabbed the younger boy's cheeks, as he pulled them onto his erected member; thrusting further into the boy's ass, trying to hit his sweet spot.

A moan escaped the pinkette's lips along with a cry as something was hit head on with such pleasurable force. "Ah! G-gray! R-right there...mn"

The ice mage grinned, victorious in finding Natsu's sweet spot. He then continued to thrust faster and faster into the pinkette, hitting his prostate harder and harder; trying to get the boy to scream out loud.

"Ah, Natsu, you're getting tight again."

"..Ah hah hmgh...I-I'm gonna cumm again...ah! Gray" The pinkette cried as Gray began to rubbed the younger male's leaking member in rhythm to his thrusts.

"Together, okay?" The ice mage trailed his lips up Natsu's lower back, making him twitch and shake at the coldness.

Natsu groaned in response, slowly growing weak and unable to hold himself up. Gray noticed his change in weight and had to hold him up to keep the boy from falling over. Natsu's back arched as he groaned louder.

"G-gray!" The pinkette cried as he climaxed once again, emptying his seed onto the floor this time; creating a huge mess.

Suddenly Natsu tightened up, making it hard for Gray to move. At this point Gray could no longer hold it in and groaned, calling Natsu's name, as he let his seed fill Natsu's hole.

The pinkette moaned, finally letting his body fall to floor. "hah..ah..."

Natsu was breathless and tired. He felt very sticky and sweaty. Once in his life did he ever feel so dirty and wanted to wash up.

Gray breathlessly pulled his cock out of Natsu. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he smiled down at the boy beneath him. He leaned down and lifted Natsu's head so their eyes met.

The pinkette stared up with hazy eyes, waiting for Gray to do or say something.

The ice mage smiled, and kissed the boy passionately, licking his bottom lip, before pulling back for air. Never had he ever felt so happy to be finally united with one he loved. He would never forget this moment; and neither would Natsu.

"Happy Birthday, Natsu." Gray almost whispered; with a smile. "Love you."

Natsu hugged the older male in response, tears finally leaving his tired green eyes as he closed them. "Thank you, Gray. I-I love you too.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry!"

A group of girls were standing outside the men's changing room in the dark hallway, where the two mages once stood. They had followed Natsu earlier to make sure he did his dare correctly, and to their lucky, he did! But what followed after was a shocking and unexpected event that no one would forget.

"Ah! I can't believe I just witnessed that!" The blonde whispered squeeled while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Eee! Me neither! Ah, our Natsu has finally found his true love!" The short, white haired girl spoke softly, trying not to speak too loud.

"Haha, and I got a pretty sweet pic of this as well!" The brunette had a mischievous look on her face, lifting a picture of Natsu pinned up against the wall, being molested by Gray. "Hah! Wait till I show em' this. Hehe."

"Oh boy, I feel bad for those two." The short bluenette sweat dropped.

"Well I'm proud of my boys!" The Titania stood up proudly, yet you could still see the devilish smile play across her lips.

"Well, lets get out of here before they come out and catch us listening to them _'make love.'_ " The blonde whispered a little louder, catching the others attention.

"Yeah, I'm with Lu-chan." The short bluenette nodded.

The brunette smirked. "Yes, let's. And we'll act like we've been continuing the game without them, so when they come back they won't suspect a thing. But when Natsu comes over, we'll question him; we'll ask him what took so long, and when he tries to make up some story, I'll bring out the picture. Hehe. Blackmailing will be SO much fun!"

Lucy and Lisanna sighed, looking at the other knowing exactly what each other was thinking. Natsu shouldn't have challenged Cana, and he was _really_ going to regret it.

 _The End!_

* * *

Happy (EXTREMELY) Belated Birthday to my friend Blackmistress. \\(^0^)/

I'm sorry that it took till the end of May to finish it but here you go! Hope you like! ;w;

There might be quite a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes cuz I didn't bothering checking one last time (Me and my lazy ass.../shot).

But I hope it's still understandable ;w;

P.S. LONGEST ONE-SHOT I'VE EVER WRITTEN! WOOO! #Goals /(ouo)/

~Steggy*


End file.
